smitegamefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Чак
Мифология Дождь – это жизнь. Потоки воды с небес насыщают землю, питая семена, вырастающие в прекрасные фрукты и зерновые. Люди подобны животным, ибо как и растения подчинены круговороту жизни. Без дождя этот мир был бы пустынной степью, и все живое превратилось бы в пыль. Такова сила Чака, Бога Дождя. Но, как и любая великая сила, она не дается просто так. На заре человечества фермерство не было известно людям, и поэтому они голодали под лучами палящего солнца. В течение многих дней Чак искал способ накормить несчастных. Глубоко в горах он обнаружил золотой валун и расколол его своим могучим топором. Внутри него была Кукуруза, взрастив которую, Майя навсегда изменили бы свою жизнь. Принеся Кукурузу людям, Чак стал героем, и народ Майя отныне поклонялся ему. Опьяненный гордыней, Чак пытался исполнить свое самое сокровенное желание - заполучить жену брата своего. Их связь оставалась тайной, но лишь короткое время... Брат Чака, Бог Солнца, раскрыл их секрет. Не говоря ни слова, жена послушно вернулась к мужу, и Чак, поняв что натворил, отпустил ее. Так произошел раскол двух братьев, и отношения их уже не восстановятся. В отчаянии Чак закинул свой топор ввысь, разрезав небо, и оттуда, внимая ему, полились горькие слезы сожаления. С тех пор Чак выбрал жизнь, свободную от гордости и себялюбия, и посвятил её служению людям. И, чтобы не забывать о своей самой большой ошибке, он продолжает рассекать небеса, омывая земли живительной водой. Такова сила Чака, Бога Дождя, спасителя людей и хранителя плодородных земель. Способности Recommended Items Standard Build= |-|Arena Build= Trivia *One of Chaac's taunts, "Hahahaha, you hit like a vegetarian!", is a quote made by Arnold Schwarzenegger in the movie Escape Plan. *One of Chaac's jokes, "Get to the Chaacca!", is an altered version of a famous quote also made by Arnold Schwarzenegger in the film Predator. *Chaac's Slaughterhouse skin was inspired by both the main antagonist of the Friday the 13th series, Jason Voorhees and the videogame Splatterhouse. Additionaly, the skin was released on June 12, 2014 (a day before Friday the 13th). * Chaac's VEG (I'm the greatest!), "I be back eh... or will I?", is a quote made by Arnold Schwarzenegger in the movie Terminator. Скины Стандартный= |-|Ливень= or 9500 |skinvoice=Chaac voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Chaac Hailstorm.png }} |-|Бум Чак-а-лака= |skinvoice=Chaac voicelines |skinvideo=Чак - Бум Чак-а-лака }} |-|Бойня= |skinvoice=Slaughterhouse Chaac voicelines |skinvideo=Чак - Бойня |skinextra= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. The skin has the unique feature that it gets covered in blood, with blood dripping off his axe for a short time after killing an enemy god. }} |-|Бразильский Чак= (South American eSports Chest‎) |skinvoice=Chaac voicelines |skinvideo=Чак - Бразильский Чак & Латиноамериканский Чак |skinextra= This skin can only be obtained as a rare roll from certain Treasure Chests. }} |-|Латиноамериканский Чак= (South American eSports Chest‎) |skinvoice=Chaac voicelines |skinvideo=Чак - Бразильский Чак & Латиноамериканский Чак |skinextra= This skin can only be obtained as a rare roll from certain Treasure Chests. }} |-|Чаколадный заяц= (Spring Holiday Chest‎) |skinvoice=Chaacolate Chaac voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Chaac Chaacolate.png |skinextra= This skin can only be obtained as a rare roll from certain Treasure Chests. }} |-|Cloud9= (Cloud9 Chest) |skinvoice=Chaac voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Chaac Cloud9.png |skinextra= This skin can only be obtained as a rare roll from certain Treasure Chests. }} |-|Золотой= or 9500 |skinrequire=God Rank 1 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Chaac Golden.png }} |-|Легендарный= or 12500 |skinrequire=God Rank 5 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Chaac Legendary.png }} |-|Бриллиантовый= or 15000 |skinrequire=God Rank 10 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Chaac Diamond.png }} Changelog